Es una prueba ¿Para nuestro amor?
by fansevmione
Summary: Se fue... y ahora años despues regresa a Londres, ¿podra decirle que del fruto de su amor ahora tienen una hija? y sufrir las consecuencias...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí ando experimentando y creando este fic haber que tal…. Este fic lo escribo junto a una amiga ella me ayuda en algunas cosas, yo le pegue el amor a los fics a ella y me siento orgullosa! Yoaly se llama mi amiga en este caos la pondré de protagonista… de james… para todos será Alex pero para james será Yoaly su Yoaly… dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Una pequeña introducción de la historia, Alex tuvo a su hija a los 16 años, ahora tiene 21, la pequeña tiene 5 años se llama Alison, viven en un pequeño departamento muy cómodo cerca de la casa de Toby su hermano, Alex trabaja desde casa, para cuidar a su hija.

-mama...

-mama...

-MAMA!

-¿Qué pasa? No grites- dijo Alex

-llevo hablándote varias veces y no me respondes- dijo su hija haciendo un puchero

- perdón Ali, ¿Que me estabas diciendo? - pregunto Alex

-que si puedo ir a jugar con maggie

-pero más tarde- dijo Alex

-¿lo prometes?- dijo Alison sonriendo

-lo prometo mi vida- dijo alex sonriéndole a la pequeña niña

- gracias mama- dijo Alison

-de nada- dijo Alex sonriendo y se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía sangre en su nariz- mi amor acompáñame al baño voy a lavarte la cara que anduviste jugando y te ensuciaste- dijo Alex para no asustarla

- ¿Sucia mami? Vamos a que me limpies mi cara- dijo la niña

-no te toques, te vas a ensuciar la mano- dijo Alex -cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga- dijo Alex

-ya ábrelos- dijo Alex

-mami puedo ir a ver televisión - dijo Alison

- si hija ve, te hablo en un rato para que comamos- dijo alex

-bueno- dijo Alison

-mi beso- dijo alex

-se me olvidaba- dijo Alison sonriéndole

Después de un buen rato la comida estuvo lista

-Ali, ven a comer- dijo alex

-no tengo hambre mami- dijo Alison

-pero si hice tu comida favorita- dijo alex

- no quiero, no tengo hambre- dijo Alison

- la traigo para acá y aquí comemos, ¿Que dices?- dijo alex sonriéndole un poco

- no quiero- dijo Alison

- me voy a sentir mal si desprecias mi comida he- dijo alex fingiendo ponerse triste

-vamos a comer, pero no estés triste porque me voy a poner triste yo también- dijo Alison y alex sonrió

Se sentaron en la mesa pero marina solo jugaba con la comida no quería comer.

-Ali, no has comido nada, ¿Quieres que te dé yo?- dijo alex

-no tengo hambre mami- dijo Alison

-come solo un poco, no puedes estar sin comer nada, ¿Te sientes mal? -pregunto alex

- no, no me siento mal pero no tengo hambre, solo comeré un poco- dijo Alison

-si mi vida- dijo Alex

-listo- dijo Alison

-no comiste nada- dijo Alex

- ni tengo hambre mama, dijiste que solo un poco- dijo Alison

- está bien hija- dijo Alex

- ¿puedo ir a ver tele?- Pregunto Alison

-no, tu y yo vamos al doctor- dijo Alex

-¿Al doctor? ¿Porque?- pregunto Alison haciendo un puchero

-no pasa nada mi amor, solo quiero que te den unas vitaminas porque no has querido comer en varios días- dijo Alex

-¿Estas enojada?- pregunto Alison con sus ojos llorosos

-no Ali, no estoy enojada- dijo Alex

-si voy con el doctor, ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?- pregunto Alison

- está bien, ve a ver televisión un rato, mientras yo le hablo al doctor para ver si nos puede atender hoy- dijo Alex

A las pocas horas ya estaban en el consultorio tenían un área de niños así que ahí se quedo Alison mientras Alex hablaba con el doctor que era amigo de alex, acababa de recibirse.

- hola Charlie, traje a Alison porque ha estado rara y ya me empezó a preocupar- dijo alex

- que pasa alex, ¿porque dices que ha estado rara?- pregunto el doctor

-desde hace semanas come muy poco, y siempre ha comido bien, pero hoy le sangro la nariz- dijo alex

-¿Ha vomitado?- pregunto el doctor

- sí, pero pensé que había sido porque habíamos comido comida chatarra- dijo Alex

- tendré que sacarle sangre para unos análisis- dijo el doctor

- ¿Es grave?- pregunto Alex

-no quiero decirte nada sin antes confirmarlo, trae a Alison, para que le practique los análisis puedes estar con ella para que no se asuste- dijo el doctor

Un rato después Alex y el doctor volvieron a quedar solos en el consultorio para que le dieran el resultado

-Charlie, ya dime que pasa- dijo alex

-Alex lamento mucho esta noticia que tengo que darte- dijo el doctor

-me estas asustando Charlie dime que pasa- dijo Alex

-Alison tiene leucemia Alex - dijo el doctor bajando la mirada

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser- dijo Alex

- lo lamento Alex, pero con un buen tratamiento no todo está perdido ella puede salvarse- dijo el doctor

- entonces empieza ese tratamiento cuanto antes- dijo Alex

- es muy costoso, y agotador para la niña, pero lo haremos cuanto antes, un consejo, en Londres hay mejores hospitales aquí está bien pero digo en todo caso de que se complique, podría ella tratarse en Londres- dijo el doctor

- ¿Londres? Nosotras no podemos ir a Londres- dijo Alex poniéndose un poco nerviosa

- solo es una posibilidad Alex, en todo caso que se complique sería ideal trasladarla allí mientras tanto aquí está muy bien- dijo el doctor

-mi niña solo tiene 5 años, solo 5- dijo Alex llorando

-lo lamento mucho Alex de verdad que sí, pero Alison es fuerte y tu lo eres más, la ayudaras porque si necesitara todo tu amor, va a sufrir mucho, el tratamiento es muy doloroso y cansado y te va a necesitar- dijo el doctor

- yo estaré con ella siempre, pase lo que pase- dijo alex

- así es alex, te haré la cita para Alison en 3 días para empezar todo, Alex yo quiero mucho a Alison como si fuera mi sobrina y a ti como si fueras mi hermana y lamento mucho todo esto- dijo el doctor

- gracias Charlie, yo igual te quiero mucho, las dos te queremos mucho- dijo Alex

- no hay nada que agradecer, te voy a recomendar una cosa para que sea más rápido y aminorar un poco a Alison, te recomendaría que si no avanza la mejoría de Alison, ir a Londres a tratarla allí- dijo el doctor

- Charlie me dije que jamás volvería a Londres- dijo Alex

- pero porque, sería lo mejor para Alison- dijo el doctor

- porque en Londres vive el papa de Alison- dijo Alex

-¿En Londres? Pensé que era de aquí del país- dijo el doctor

- no Charlie, a James lo conocí en unas vacaciones en Londres cuando yo tenía 15 años casi 16, y ya no lo volví a ver, no nos puede ver- dijo Alex

- Londres es muy grande sería muy difícil que te viera, y te reconociera después de 5 años- dijo el doctor

- no sabe de la existencia de Alison nunca se entero que yo estaba embarazada- dijo Alex

- ¿no sabe que tiene una hija?- pregunto el doctor

-no- dijo Alex

- bueno Alex, no estoy diciendo que tienes que ir ya a Londres solo digo que si no mejora serial lo mejor todavía falta un mes- dijo el doctor

-si en un mes no mejora, iremos a Londres- dijo alex

Bueno este es el primer capítulo… aclaración: Yoaly Alexandra si es bruja solo que ella está en USA, y vive más que nada como muggle, no quiere tener mucho que ver con la magia. Dejen sus comentarios por favor… ya tengo los siguientes 4 capítulos escrito pero quiero saber que les parece para poder continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

-Todo saldrá bien Alex- dijo el doctor

-mami, ¿ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Ali abriendo la puerta

-si Ali ya nos vamos- dijo Alex

-¿y a mí no me saludas?- dijo el doctor sonriendo

-si tío char- dijo Ali riendo

-ten una paleta- dijo Charlie

-gracias tío- dijo Ali

-bueno mari ahora si ya vámonos- dijo Alex

-si mama- dijo Alison

-adiós Charlie, nos vemos en unos días- dijo Alex

-nos vemos Alex, cuídate y cuida a esta niña hermosa- dijo el doctor dándole un gran beso en la mejilla a Alison

…..

-mami ya tengo sueño- dijo Alison

-pero primero te voy a bañar- dijo Alex

-bueno, pero dijiste que voy a poder dormir contigo- dijo Alison

-si mi amor vas a poder dormir conmigo- dijo Alex agarrando de la mano a Alison mientras iban al baño

En toda la noche Alex no pudo dormir tenía que ver la manera de explicarle a Alison lo que pasaba y también estaba muy triste no quería que su pequeña sufriera, cuando al fin se pudo quedar dormida eran como las 7 así que solo pudo dormir una hora.

-mami ya levántate- dijo Alison moviendo a su mama

-ya voy ya voy- dijo Alex

-hola mami- dijo Alison

-buenos días pequeña, me voy a bañar y voy a hacer de desayunar y de ahí vamos a ver a Toby antes de que se vaya a trabajar

-pero no tengo hambre- dijo Alex

-de todos modos vas a desayunar- dijo Alex

-está bien- dijo Alison

-así me gusta ahora si ya voy a bañarme- dijo Alex

Después de una hora estaban las dos desayunando

-mi amor solo vamos a ir un ratito porque tengo que regresar a terminar un trabajo- dijo Alex

-¿un ratito?- dijo Ali

-si, Ali, después te traigo y vas a jugar con maggie en lo que yo trabajo

-sale, mi tío Toby prometió que me iba a llevar a la tienda de bromas- dijo Ali

-si Ali pero será hasta el domingo que tiene libre- dijo Alex

-¿y cuándo voy a entrar al kínder?-pregunto Ali

-que rápido cambias de tema, entras dentro de mes y medio todavía falta acabas de salir disfruta tus vacaciones- dijo Alex riendo

-pero es que me aburro- dijo Alison

-mira hacemos algo, cuando regresemos tu iras a jugar y yo me voy a apurar a hacer mi trabajo de los días siguiente y así podemos tener mucho tiempo para nosotras dos- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-¿enserio mami?, Genial, ¿mami y mi tío Toby me va a enseñar uno de sus hechizos- pregunto Ali

-tal vez, mi vida tengo que decirte algo- dijo Alex poniéndose nerviosa

-dime- dijo Alison

-bueno mi amor, ayer que fuimos a ver a tu tío Charlie, me dijo que tenias una enfermedad pero no es tan grave, así que no te preocupes solo te van a dar un tratamiento y todo estará bien- dijo Alex

-¿me voy a morir?- pregunto inocentemente Alison pero eso le destrozo el corazón a Alex quien se mordió los labios para no llorar

-claro que no Ali, tú no te vas a morir, solo que tenemos que ir a cada rato al doctor, pero Ali, ese tratamiento te va a doler un poquito, pero es por tu bien, y yo estaré contigo, pero tienes que comer bien para que estés fuerte y así se te quite mas rápido aunque no te de hambre tienes que hacerlo ¿está bien?- dijo Alex

-está bien mami, pero no quiero que estés triste, te vi llorar anoche cuando dormí contigo- dijo Alison

-no Ali no estaba llorando es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo- dijo Alex justificándose

- no es cierto- dijo Alison poniéndose seria

-bueno Ali, pero no pasa nada, no voy a llorar- dijo Alex

Un rato después ya estaban en la casa de Toby

-hola- dijo Alex

-¡tío!- dijo Alison

-hola Ali… ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?- dijo Toby

-tío, soy tu única sobrina- dijo Ali viendo a Toby como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño más pequeño

-eso es cierto…. Aun así eres mi sobrina favorita- dijo Toby riendo

-tío puedo jugar los videojuegos de princesas en tu cuarto- pregunto Alison

-¿tan temprano?... claro que si Ali ve- dijo Toby

-tengo que decirte algo- dijo Alex en cuanto Alison se fue

- que pasa Alex, te noto preocupada- dijo Toby

-yo… es que…- trataba de decir Alex pero no le salían las palabras

-solo dilo- dijo Toby

-Alison esta enferma- dijo Alex

-¿Cómo que está enferma?, ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Toby preocupado

-tiene leucemia- dijo Alex bajando la mirada

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Toby

-tú no sabes nada del mundo muggle, es una enfermedad mortal aunque es curable si se detecta a tiempo- dijo Alex

-no lo puedo creer, es solo una niña- dijo Toby

-lo sé, lo sé, yo no quiero que Ali sufra y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo- dijo Alex soltando una lagrima

-todo estará bien, solo que se tiene que empezar el tratamiento ya- dijo Toby

-sí, ya pedimos la cita… pero hay una cosa más- dijo alex

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Toby

-me dijo Charlie que la mejor opción si Alison no progresa es llevarla a Londres- dijo Alex

-como que te tienes que ir a Londres- pregunto Toby

-pues es así, esas fueron las palabras de Charlie- dijo Alex

-¿y la llevaras?- pregunto Toby

-no sé qué hacer, me quede toda la noche pensando pero quiero el bien de mi hija y si con llevarla estará bien, entonces no me queda de otra- dijo Alex

-¿buscaras a james?- dijo Toby

-no lo sé, no…- dijo Alex

-por dios Alex… es su hija- dijo Toby

-no sé qué hacer, no puedo llegar y decirle, hola james te acuerdas de mí, soy Alex o como tú me llamas, Yoaly, soy con la que tuviste una relación hace años y te dejo un día sin despedirse, ¿Qué crees? Tenemos una hija… - dijo sarcásticamente Alex

Bueno aquí el siguiente, espero sus comentarios, y actualizo mas pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

-no pierdes el sarcasmo Alex- dijo Toby

-bueno mientras tanto, tengo que esperar a ver qué sucede en este mes, si no resulta entonces si me iré a Londres- dijo Alex

-¿y la escuela de Ali? ¿Cómo le harás?- pregunto Toby

-la voy a inscribir allí, espero si llegáramos a irnos que solo sean unos meses lo que menos quiero es estar en Londres- dijo Alex

-Alex yo siempre dije que irte sin decirle nada a james fue un error- dijo Toby

-lo sé, pero no me gustan las despedidas, yo se lo dije, que cuando me fuera ni siquiera le iba a avisar. Pero yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, me entere unos días después de llegar a casa y es cierto, fui muy cobarde, pero tenía miedo, solo tenía 15 años y me dio miedo regresar, el es famoso o al menos el señor Potter lo es, y tuve miedo que pensara que solo era interés- dijo Alex

-bueno pues ya, lo hecho hecho esta, de todos modos sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-gracias Toby- dijo Alex

-no hay nada que agradecer, eres mi hermana y te quiero- dijo Toby

-yo igual te quiero, y aunque te quiera tanto tengo que irme, tengo bastante trabajo- dijo Alex

-está bien, diviértete trabajando, yo igual tengo que trabajar saliendo de la oficina de aurores, voy a tu casa, yo llevo la cena- dijo Toby

-ok, nosotras te esperamos, voy a llamarle a Alison para que ya nos vayamos- dijo Alex

3 semanas después Alex seguía llevando a Alison a las quimioterapias pero el tratamiento no estaba funcionando, en una semana y media se irían a Londres, Alex había conseguido donde vivir, poniéndose en contacto con una persona conocida, y como su trabajo era en casa, desde Londres podía trabajar y así no sufrir económicamente.

-mami, ¿falta mucho para que venga el tío Toby?- pregunto Ali

-ten paciencia hija, falta poco- dijo Alex

-¿Por qué no vas a ir con nosotros a la tienda de bromas?- dijo Alison

-ustedes van cada semana, ahora no puedo tengo que terminar unos trabajos, pero pórtate bien con Toby, y no le pidas tantas cosas- dijo Alex

-yo no le pido nada- dijo Ali sonriendo

-eres su única sobrina y complace todo lo que pidas, no me mientas con esa carita de ángel- dijo Alex riendo

-mami y cuando regresemos podemos ir tu y yo a comer un helado, porque después de llevarme a la tienda de bromas el tío Toby dijo que iba a ir a un entrenamiento- dijo Alison

-si Ali, después tú y yo iremos por un helado- dijo Alex

Horas después…

-ya llegue mami- dijo Ali

-¿Cómo se porto Ali?- pregunto Alex a Toby

-muy bien, ya sabes que ella siempre se porta bien- dijo Toby

-gracias por llevarla- dijo Alex

-no hay de que, ahora sí, me voy tengo entrenamiento- dijo Toby despidiéndose

-que te vaya bien, ten cuidado- dijo Alex

-adiós tío- dijo Ali

-ahora sí, vamos por los helados- dijo Alex

-¡sí!-dijo Ali

-de que quieres tu helado- pregunto Alex mientras iban caminando

-¡de chocolate!- dijo Alison

-eso supuse- dijo Alex

-tú también lo quieres de chocolate- dijo Alison riendo

-si, mira ahí esta Daniel- dijo Alex señalando a un chico que estaba atendiendo la heladería

-ya no quiero helado- dijo Alison

-Ali, Daniel es buena gente contigo- dijo Alex

-a mi me cae mal, el quiere andar contigo, y yo quiero que tu estés con mi papa- dijo Alison

-Ali….- dijo Alex mirándola seriamente

-si, si, ya sé, no se puede – dijo Alison

-mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿vas a querer el helado?- pregunto Alex

-si, si quiero- dijo Alison

-tu pídelos tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo Alex

-hola Ali- dijo Daniel

-hola…. Me das dos helados de chocolate grandes- dijo cortantemente Alison (esta niña me encanta xD)

-¿vienes con tu mama?- pregunto Daniel

-si, ahí viene- dijo Alison

-hola Alex- dijo Daniel

-hola Daniel, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Alex

-bien, muy feliz de verte- dijo Daniel

-es que Ali quería un helado- dijo Alex

-¿Qué de que quieres tu helado Ali?- dijo Daniel

-te dije que dos de chocolate grandes- dijo Ali

-¿con caramelo?- pregunto Daniel

-si- dijo Alison

-aquí los tienes- dijo Daniel

Alex los pago mientras Alison se iba a sentar

-Alex te invito a cenar la próxima semana ¿Qué dices?- dijo Daniel

-no puedo Daniel, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo dejar sola a Alison- dijo Alex

-pero es hasta la próxima semana- dijo Daniel

-no puedo, tengo que arreglar cosas de mi trabajo y la próxima semana voy a viajar con Alison por un tiempo- dijo Alex

-¿a viajar?, ¿Dónde?- pregunto Daniel

-tengo que ir a Londres- dijo Alex

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Daniel

-por asuntos personales- dijo Alex

-¡mami!- llamo Alison a tiempo

-me habla Ali, me voy, gusto verte- dijo Alex

-está bien, cuídate, que te vaya bien en tu viaje- dijo Daniel

-si, gracias- dijo Alex – de la que me salvaste Ali- dijo Alex

-mami, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Londres?- pregunto Alison

-la próxima semana Ali

-¿y también ira el tío Toby?- pregunto Alison

-no Ali, el no puede ir- dijo Alex

-pero… yo quiero que vaya- dijo Alison

-yo igual quisiera que fuera, pero no se puede, además recuerda que solo vamos por unos meses- dijo Alex

-lo voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Alison

-yo igual pero vas a ver qué vamos a volver pronto- dijo Alex

-¡si!, mami ¿Cómo es Londres?- pregunto Alison

-muy grande, y bonito- dijo Alex

-¿ya has ido?- pregunto Alison

-si, fui una vez- dijo Alex

-¿Cuándo? Cuéntame- dijo Alison

-hoy andas muy curiosa, bueno fui hace unos años, antes de que tu nacieras- dijo Alex

-¿ahí vive mi papa?- pregunto Alison

-Ali…- dijo Alex

-ya sé que no quieres que te pregunte, pero yo quiero saber- dijo Alison

-está bien, a tu papa lo conocí cuando fui de vacaciones a Londres con tu tío Toby, fuimos dos meses, y si vivía ahí, ahora no lo sé, tiene años que no lo veo- dijo Alex

-¿y cómo es?- pregunto Ali

-¿Quién?- dijo Alex

-¡mi papa!- dijo Alison

-ya Alison, no me preguntes, mejor te sigo contando como es Londres- dijo Alex

-mami, pero yo quiero saber- dijo Alison

-pero yo no quiero hablar de eso, cuando estés mas grande te explicare- dijo Alex

-entonces cuéntame cómo es Londres- dijo Alison

-es muy grande, hay muchas tienda, todo es muy bonito- dijo Alex

-¿y me llevaras a esas tiendas?- dijo Alison

-claro que si- dijo Alex

-mami… y si hay viviera mi papa ¿puedo visitarlo?- pregunto Alison

-ya… no hablare mas, termina tu helado que tenemos que regresar- dijo Alex

-¿estás enojada?- pregunto inocentemente Alison

-no hija no estoy enojada, ya vamos a casa- dijo Alex

-está bien mami- dijo Alison

-hija ayer fue a preguntar por ti maggie, pero estabas durmiendo- dijo Alex

-¿puedo jugar con ellas y mis muñecas en su casa cuando lleguemos?- pregunto Alison

-si, pero no te lleves todas tus muñecas porque luego no las quieres traer- dijo Alex

-si mami, solo llevare a la señora lily y a su hija rose- dijo Alison

-hay mari de donde sacas esos nombres- dijo Alex

-los escuche cuando tú estabas platicando con el tío Toby- dijo Alex

-Alison que te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Alex

-lo siento mami fue un accidente- dijo Ali

-está bien, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunto Alex

-no me acuerdo, solo me aprendí esos dos nombres, ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Alison

-unas amigas- dijo Alex

-¿Dónde viven?, ¿Por qué no las conozco?- dijo Alison

-no viven aquí, ellas son de Londres, te voy a decir porque sé que no dejaras de preguntarme, ellas dos son tus tías, lily es la hermana menos de tu papa y rose es su prima- dijo Alex

-¿mi papa tiene hermanos?, ¿tengo muchos tíos y tías?-pregunto Alison

-si Ali, tu papa tiene otro hermano que se llama albus, pero tienes muchos tíos y tías también- dijo Alex

-ya voy con maggie- dijo Alison

Han pasado varios días, es la noche de la despedida ya que al día siguiente Alex y Alison se irán a Londres, están cenando Alex, Alison y Toby.

-Alex, ¿quieres que te lleve mañana al aeropuerto?- pregunto Toby, cuando Alex regreso de haber ido a dejar a Alison a su cuarto

-¿podrías?- pregunto Alex

-claro que si, ¿puede viajar Alison en avión?- pregunto Toby

-si, dijo Charlie que si- dijo Alex

-si Charlie te dice que te avientes de un cuarto piso también te avientas- dijo Toby

-que gracioso… Charlie es un buen médico, ¿Por qué te cae mal Charlie y Daniel?- dijo Alex

-porque no son hombres para ti, o acaso no te das cuenta que los dos quieren algo contigo, bueno al menos Daniel si- dijo Toby

-tal vez, pero yo no veo a Daniel de otra forma que como amigo- dijo Alex

-sinceramente… ¿no has pensado en volverte a enamorar?- pregunto Toby

-Toby….- dijo Alex

-Daniel no me gusta para ti, pero tal vez otras personas si- dijo Toby

-tengo una hija Toby, a la cual dedicarme, no tengo tiempo para andar buscando novio- dijo Alex

-quien te viera, creo que si lo hubieras dicho hace años te hubiera tomado por loca- dijo Toby

- tengo que darle una buena educación a Alison- dijo Alex

-y se la estás dando, me consta que si, recuerdo muy bien todo lo que has pasado desde que Alison nació, tú te encargaste de ella en todo, recuerdo que nunca me pediste ayuda en nada, y solo esperaste que Ali estuviera mas grandecita para mudarte, aun no entiendo el porqué, solo eras una niña siendo mama de otra niña- dijo Toby

-no era tan niña…. No exageres, te voy a decir la verdad, en cierta forma quise hacer todo sola sin ayuda de nadie para castigarme por lo de james, pero mira ahora tengo a un angelito por hija, así que todo valió la pena- dijo Alex

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta y me la contestas con la verdad?- pregunto Toby

-dime- dijo Alex

-¿sigues enamorada de james?- pregunto Toby

_Bueno aquí está este nuevo capi, gracias por los comentarios sigan dejando y yo actualizo más pronto, espero y les guste…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero… no en realidad no tengo excusa, tarde meses y ya tenía el capitulo escrito ya tengo como 5 capítulos listos, les dejo este capítulo y pronto estará el próximo._

-hay Toby, tú y tus preguntas- dijo Alex

-dime, respóndeme, porque supongo que estabas enamorada y por eso nación Alison- dijo Toby

-si Toby, estaba enamorada de él, si no jamás hubiera hecho nada- dijo Alex

-bueno eso lo tengo claro, pero la pregunta es, ¿sigues enamorada de el?- pregunto de nuevo Toby

-… si… aun estoy enamorada de james, aun lo amo, me dio lo más hermoso que tengo que es Alison- dijo Alex

-te comprendo Alex, eres mi hermanita,… si mi hermanita aunque pongas esa cara siempre serás mi hermanita, te voy a decir algo, si llegaras a ver a james, no le ocultes a su hija, dale esa oportunidad, explícale tus razones de porque se lo ocultaste todos estos años, y lucha por tu felicidad, y veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Toby

-dices palabras muy bonitas pero muy difíciles, si yo llegase a ver a james a lo mejor ni me reconoce, pero en ese caso de que sucediera, lo principal es mi hija, olvídate de que yo sea feliz, si Ali es feliz entonces yo también- dijo Alex

-entonces sean felices las dos, cualquier cosa que te suceda, no dudes en llamarme, no pienses que estás sola porque no lo estas- dijo Toby

-gracias Toby, enserio gracias por todo, espero solo estar unos pocos meses, todo sea por la salud de Alison- dijo Alex

-¿irá al kínder en Londres?- pregunto Toby

-sí, ya me llevo todos sus papeles- dijo Alex

-las voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Toby

-y nosotras a ti, créeme yo no me quiero ir, pero será lo mejor para Alison, espero que esa enfermedad se pueda vencer rápido, no me gusta ver como mi niña sufre- dijo Alex

-pronto se curara ya lo veras, ¿el departamento lo rentaras?- pregunto Toby

-no, ahí dejo todo, solo llevamos ropa, papeles y las cosas de mi trabajo- dijo Alex

-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar al aeropuerto?- pregunto Toby

-sí, claro que si, ¿te quedas a dormir aquí? Ya es tarde- dijo Alex

-si, aquí me quedo- dijo Toby

-genial- dijo Alex

Al día siguiente.

-Alex cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo Toby

-si Toby, deja de preocuparte, ya no soy una niña- dijo Alex

-aun así me preocupo por ti- dijo Toby

-yo te hablo por cualquier cosa, solo nos iremos por un tiempo- dijo Alex

-cuida mucho a Alison, cuídense las dos, si necesitas algo me llamas- dijo Toby

-si Toby, no te preocupes, tu igual cuídate mucho, tenemos que subir al avión- dijo Alex

-adiós tío Toby- dijo Alison

-adiós preciosa, te portas muy bien, cuidas a tu mami- dijo Toby

-si tío- dijo Alison

-nos vemos en unos meses, te quiero Toby- dijo Alex abrazándolo

-yo igual te quiero hermanita- dijo Toby, devolviéndole el abrazo, segundos después Alex subió con Alison al avión.

Después de muchas horas de viaje por fin llegaron a Londres.

-mami ¿ya llegamos?-pregunto Alison en cuanto se bajaron del avión

-si mi amor, aquí es Londres- dijo Alex

-¿y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Alison

-vamos a esperar un momento Ali, vamos sentarnos tenemos que esperar a una persona- dijo Alex

-¿Qué persona?- pregunto curiosa Alison

-no comas ansias, ya lo veras, déjame hacer una llamada- dijo Alex

-está bien- dijo Alison

-¿hola?, soy yo… ya llegue, si, aquí te espero, ¿no le dijiste nada verdad?... si solo quiero tiempo, si le diré,… si, te contare todo después… si aquí esperamos, adiós…- decía Alex por teléfono.

-mami estoy aburrida- dijo Alison

-falta poco pequeña, en un rato estaremos en el departamento- dijo Alex

-¿es bonito?-pregunto Alison

-si, Ali, es muy bonito, mira ya ahí viene la persona que estábamos esperando- dijo Alex

_-Alex… después de tanto tiempo…._

_-hola lily…_

_Bien aquí les dejo este capítulo es corto pero el siguiente estará mejor, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, y de nuevo una disculpa por todo lo que tarde en actualizar, dejen sus comentarios._


End file.
